1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, methods of manufacturing the transistors, and electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in electronic devices. In particular, because thin film transistors may be formed on glass substrates or plastic substrates, they are generally used in the field of flat display devices, e.g., liquid crystal display devices and/or organic light emitting display devices.
A method of using an oxide layer having higher carrier mobility as a channel layer is attempted to improve operating characteristics of a transistor. This method is mostly applied to a thin film transistor for a flat display device. However, characteristics of a transistor having an oxide layer as a channel layer may not be constantly maintained because the oxide layer is sensitive to environment, e.g., light or moisture.